The Secret that ment to be kept
by yukibby
Summary: Mikan have a secret and would do anythings to keep it a secret. But then someone from her past came in her life and ruin it all because of the secret. will that person be able to keep the secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Mikan POV**

'There are many things the academy doesn't know about me. Like

how I never believed in fairytales, love, or having a best friend that

actually care. And the fact that I hide all my emotions and pains

behind happy, bubbly, stupid personalities of mine. People believe

that I'm extreamly dense but I'm not. I know Ruka used to like me just

by seeing him staring at me every single moments. And then Yuu like

me the first time we met. But the good thing is I got him with Permy.

And also Natsume. They all like the Fake me. I only act dense

because I know for long, like how my old regular school. When I'm

the fake me everyones love me. But when I'm the real me no one

bothers to help, ignore and they pretend to care for me. Oh its time to

go to class I'm late. YAY! NOT!'

As I ran to class, I saw Natsume by the corner I do what I usaually

do. Pretend to not know and then run into him.

"Hey Polkadots watch where your going." said Natsume.

'Oh time to act angry, just you wait Hyugga I will get my revenge for

all those time even though you do it for my attention.'

"Natsume! No hentai." I yelled. "Now may I get to class Mr. Almighty

Natsume?"

I pass by Natsume and ran into class.

I took a deep breath and open the door.

"Gomenase Narumi" I said very bubbly.

"Oh its ok, but we have a new student" Mr. Narumo said.

I turn around and saw him.

_DUN DUN DUN_

"Hello Sakaura, we meet again" he mumbled to me and smirk.

'Oh no, he remeber me... Hope he doesn't remeber everything.'

I quickly went to my set in panic, but before I did he said,

"Oh and of course I know everything from the past."

At my seat, memories came flooding back.

'Why! Why does he have to come here of all the places. WHY? Man I

hope my so call friends won't find out aabout the real me. Oh curse

you Koko! Stop reading my mind. UHH! Oh yeah Nullification, yes

now what to do. What to do. Damn Koko knows a lot now. I will have

to kill Koko and him before they tell. MWAHAHAHHAHAH'

* * *

this is just a sample. If you want more reviews please.

yukibby


	2. Chapter 2

**Normal POV**

'Why! Why! Damn it! All my years of pretending to be Mikan is ruined.I HATE you Ryou! Dang!Mikan hasn't even awakened act like Mikan for the friends can't know about it or else something bad will happen.' thought Mikan.

"As I was saying, we have a new student!"Naru screeched.

"Yamada Ryou, 16 years old, water alice" he said.

Ryou was quite handsome with his messy brown hair and blue eyes you can say he's Natsume's clone, for they look strangely similar .GASP could be heard from everyone as they heard what his alice was, though that didn't last all the girls could be going had extremelly bad nosebleeds, while others just fainted, or sreamed.

'Girls these act like they never seen a hot guy i'll never fall for them especially if they're obsessed.I'll never know why they do just like how I'm friends with been something strange about her ... a new victim of my blackmailing MWAHAHA!' Hotaru thought.

"well Ryou why don't you sit next to Sumire"Naru stated.

Ryou just stared at Naru like he was crazy, though he sort of is.

"I prefer not to sir or mam.I would be very please to be able to sit next to Mikan since we met before, and I'll feel more comfortable."Ryou said.

'What the heck! Doesn't he know that Mikan, I mean polka dots is mine. he seems odly familar. He looks just like me except for his hair, and seems would he know feels like I know him, but it's like my memory got erased.'Natsume thought.

"HAHHAHAHHAHH"Koko laughed.

Natsume turned to Koko and gave him the most deadly shut his mouth closed.

"Well I suppose you could since Mikan been dying to get away from Natsume. you guys should also be partners"Naru had an evil smirk on his face.

'Dang! Not only is he a Narcisstic bastard, but he's also a damn manipulator!' Mikan thought.

"Why does Sakura gets all the hot guys!This is so unfair!!!!!Then what about Nastsume-sama!Why doesn't anyone want to be my partner.*crys*" Permy yelled hysterically.

"Then why don't you be Natsume's partner?" Naru he said that everyone hair got burn except Mikan because of her nullification.

"I guess not"

Natsume grabbed his manga called Monochrome Factor and walked out the door with a little bunny bunny of coure was Ruka-Pyon.

Ryou walked to his seat and went over to Mikan and whispered, "Hope you can make me a good offer for me not to spill your little you secret .understand Mikan?, or should I say her little clone...."


End file.
